


Burn the World

by Starofwinter



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fix-It of Sorts, Hints of Tim/Martin/Jon, M/M, Pre-Poly, almost, season 4 divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Tim laughs as the world burns.





	Burn the World

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't what I sat down to write but here we are!

Tim laughs when the world burns.

Not the whole world, not all of it, they stopped  _ that _ world from burning.

The world contained in the archives goes up in so much smoke, thick and acrid and stinking of burned paper and wood. The world where the Archivist had lived, where Jon had died, where  _ Sasha _ had died, where Gertrude and Jurgun  _ fucking _ Leitner had died, where Jonah Magnus, or what was left of him, died for the last time, or  _ is _ dying, as Beholding screams its death cries beneath the crashes of collapsing wood and stone and plaster and the roar of flames -  _ that _ world burns, and he could dance in the light of the fire if he wasn’t holding an empty can of petrol in one hand and Martin’s shoulder with the other.

Against Martin’s other side, Jon watches the inferno, but it’s without any of the fever-brightness or unnatural glow from before. Even in the orange-yellow light, his color is coming back, and he doesn’t look half-mad with hunger anymore. Just small, and very very tired.

“We should go.” He can barely hear Basira over the cacophony, but he nods anyway. She looks… lost, almost, and he hadn’t missed the way she almost swooned into Daisy’s arms at the same second Jon slumped against Martin’s side, but she takes a deep breath and squares her shoulders and squeezes Daisy’s hand. “We don’t want to be here when anyone shows up.”

“Where do we go?” Martin asks, soft and unsure, and it wrenches something in Tim’s chest when he hears it. 

“Well!” he says, with a cheerfulness he doesn’t entirely feel, but that feels  _ realer  _ than anything he’s felt since pulling himself out of the wreckage of the circus and staying hidden, “I happen to have a friend who’s been letting me crash at hers, I doubt Georgie’d mind a little company.”

“ _ Georgie, _ Georgie  _ Barker _ ?”

Tim grins, wild and  _ free _ . “You didn’t think I came up with  _ all _ of this on my own? I’m flattered, really, but-”

Martin doesn’t say anything, just reaches to pull Tim into a kiss. He’s a better kisser than Tim remembers, and he guesses that has something to do with the way Jon goes faintly pink. Well  _ that’s  _ a surprise, but it doesn’t sting. If anything… well, he’s more than a little intrigued, and he winks at the  _ former  _ archivist, grinning when Jon’s blush deepens. 

There’s a lot to catch up on, but now they have plenty of time to do it, without any Eyes.


End file.
